Stores generally stock a large number of articles/products across different categories to provide customers with a wide variety of options at a single location. However, shopping in such stores can be time consuming due to the sheer size of these stores. Moreover, the shopping becomes difficult when the stores do not provide guiding maps/product placement guides. It can be a strenuous task for the customers to find a desired product/article, without the guiding map of the store, even when the article is available in the store. Sometimes, even the retailer/store owner is unaware of the location of an article which can lead to loss in sales.
Similarly, as there are numerous service providers providing wide variety of services, it is extremely difficult for customers to search for service providers that provide relevant and quality services. In some cases, it is virtually impossible for the customers to correctly identify a service provider best suited for their needs.
Therefore, there is provided herein a computer implemented interactive system and method for locating products and services, which limits abovementioned drawbacks.